


【立克】你要負責

by kanesilver



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 一個關於最新兩集的小腦洞，主要想寫一下立克兩人在感情線上完全不同各自差超遠的進程 (笑





	【立克】你要負責

1

趙立安承認看到唐毅跟孟少飛在病房裡接吻的時候，他是有點嚇到的。

但那也只是嚇到的程度而已。因為他從來就不會質疑孟少飛所做的任何決定，而在他眼裡，唐毅也是個成熟穩重的人，他相信那兩人一定是考慮得很清楚才會走到這一步來。

而且，阿飛根本就是喜歡唐毅很久了嘛——趙立安回想起過去的四年，自從麗真姐在那起案子不幸過世以後，孟少飛便一頭栽進了調查案件裡面，唐毅唐毅一天到晚的掛在嘴邊，明明說是要去找線索，挑釁的行為卻幼稚得像一個向喜歡的人故意找碴的小學生。甚至，趙立安還目擊過不少次孟少飛在家裡盯著那幅唐毅的畫像盯得出神的畫面。

趙立安從來就沒看過孟少飛對哪一個人這麼執著過。他把喜歡他的女生在情人節送的巧克力落在一旁然後跑去跟蹤唐毅，又把寄到警局裡的感謝信原封不動的放在抽屜裡然後跑去唐毅店裡堵人——他早就對孟少飛說過了，不知道的人還以為他暗戀唐毅咧。

那時的孟少飛矢口否認，但現在看來，當時的他只是被案件和警察的身份蒙住了眼睛罷了。

至親的好友就在自己眼前跟另一個人接吻——那畫面是有點衝擊啦。但當趙立安看到孟少飛在唐毅吻上來後臉上那掩蓋不住的驚喜，過了幾秒情不自禁就閉上的眼睛，還有那顯然是在享受著一切而無比自然扶上唐毅腰側的手，他想，阿飛大概是抓到屬於他的幸福了。

明明是曾經那麼水火不容勢不兩立的兩人，現在竟變成了戀人，導火線應該是唐毅和阿飛被綁架然後逃到山上的那一次事件吧。

哦，對了，那次的事件還讓我遇到Jack了呢——趙立安悄悄往後瞄了那個在綁架事件後就與他熟稔起來的Jack一眼，那人雙手叉著腰，好像有點驚訝的看著無視一切正在深情接吻的唐毅和孟少飛，臉上更多的，卻是像在看好戲的笑容。

趙立安想起，那人的臉上好像絕大部份時間都是掛著笑的——他突然就看不透了，Jack到底是在笑什麼？

他到底是在想什麼？趙立安自己也沒發現，他對這個明明對他很友善溫和，卻總是會被說成危險的男人又在意了幾分。

 

2

看到唐毅和孟少飛在病房裡接吻的時候，Jack第一反應是——嚯，終於。

他知道這兩人的糾纏遠在他加入行天盟以前就已經存在了。他跟孟少飛接觸過不少次，每次都忍不住心想，這個只會一股腦往前衝的警官，根本就只差在額頭上用馬克筆大大的寫著「我喜歡你們家老闆」這幾個大字了吧？

為了調查案件？為了保護證人？

別開玩笑了，他就沒見過哪一個警察會因為調查對象被別人亂摸而生氣的。

比較讓他驚訝的反而是老闆的回應。在當唐毅手下的這段期間，他了解到儘管他們的老板外表看上去是多麼的富有魅力，道上的八卦又瘋傳他是個多麼愛風花雪月的情場高手，但Jack知道，唐毅根本就是個戀愛絕緣體。他一天到晚埋在行天盟的漂白事業裡，為了清算唐爺四年前的事件做好一切准備，愛情對他來說，是不必要的，是奢侈的，甚至會是他的累贅。

然而，孟少飛的攻勢實在是太猛烈了，他就是炎炎夏日中午時分那高高掛在人們頭頂上，照得人睜不開眼睛的炎陽，唐毅萬不得已也終於被逼著脫掉了自己的枷鎖。

唐毅會跟孟少飛在一起，在Jack看來只是這場電影裡理所當然的結局，唯一的變數就只是發生的時間而已。他以為他們的老闆會選擇更小心，更謹慎的方式去處理跟孟少飛的這一段感情，但當他看到唐毅那緊緊摟住孟少飛脖子深情吻上去的樣子，他發現，原來那個向來冷靜到有點冷酷的老闆也是會有被情感主導的一天。

Jack作為行天盟裡最貼近唐毅的其中一個人，清楚的看到他是如何從一開始的厭惡、抗拒，到後來慢慢軟化，開始接受，繼而心動和淪陷。

轉捩點應該就是老闆跟孟警官被綁架那一次吧？

對，就是那一次，還讓他真正地開始接觸到孟少飛身旁的那位小個子警官了。

Jack發現比起唐毅跟孟少飛在一起的這件事，他反而更在意趙立安知悉這件事後的反應——一定是嚇一大跳吧。Jack只看到趙立安的後腦勺就已經可以想像到那人因為驚訝而瞪大眼睛的模樣了。

但在驚訝以後呢？那人的眼眸在驚訝以後會是流露著對好朋友的祝福嗎？還是透露著疑惑，反對，甚至是厭棄？

Jack素來以洞察力強而自豪，但他卻發現自己竟然無法猜度這個總是出乎他意料之外的小警官到底是在想什麼，他甚至因為這樣而感到了一點緊張，是他即便被槍指著頭也不曾感受過的緊張。

Jack還是第一次有這種只能被人牽著鼻子走的想法——但從第一次見面開始，趙立安似乎就已經是個讓他不停地破例又破例的人。

 

3

孟少飛出院了，理所當然地跟著剛確認了關系的唐毅走了。

趙立安被吩咐把孟少飛的衣服帶回家，他抱著那堆衣服一件一件的丟到洗衣籃，不滿地念道，「什麼兄弟嘛，又不是要你用手洗，連丟洗衣機都懶是怎麼啦。」

剛送他回家還幫他拿衣服的Jack在一旁忍不住問道，「不想做，干嘛不拒絕啊？」

趙立安疑惑，奇怪，剛才他有說他不想做嗎。於是他解釋，「他受傷耶，如果扯到傷口的話怎麼辦啊，這種時候如果是兄弟的話，就應該互相幫忙啊。」

「你不覺得你很矛盾嗎？」

「哪裡啊？」在朋友有需要的時候伸出援手，這已經是趙立安堅守了二十多年的人生信條了，他不太理解Jack的意思。

那人點點他的腦袋，「腦子。」

趙立安瞬間有點生氣。Jack長得比他高半個頭，從上往下盯著他的視線讓趙立安覺得自己像是被當成小孩子一樣看待，他不去掩飾他心中的不悅，撥開Jack碰著他的手，反駁道，「你才有問題。」

什麼啦，幫兄弟忙不是一件很自然的事嗎，但洗衣服又確實是麻煩啊，就不能抱怨一下嗎？說幾句而已，我又不是不會做，怎麼就腦子矛盾了？

趙立安放到哪兒都是個會被稱贊脾氣好的人，因為Jack這樣的舉動而生氣，他自己也感到有點意外。趙立安抱著公仔和枕頭走到窗邊放好，暗暗皺了一下眉——其實他到底是在氣什麼？

趙立安也理不清他心裡的糾結到底是些什麼，或許是在氣Jack對他的不理解，或許是在氣Jack那彷佛當他是小孩一樣耍的態度，或許是在氣那人到了此刻還保持著令人看不透的笑容——但理性的一部份告訴趙立安，無論是哪種原因，生Jack的氣也絕對不像是他平常會做的事。

他心裡打了個結，一時之間還解不開。

Jack繼續說，「我老闆跟你同事現在是一對，你好像不驚訝。」

趙立安嘗試忽略掉他心裡那綁得緊緊的結，「是有嚇到啦。」

「我的意思是，他們兩個都是男的。」

收拾的動作頓了一下，剛被壓下沒多久的火氣又瞬間蹭得一下冒了上來，但這一次，趙立安很清楚自己到底是在氣什麼，「你現在是看不起我兄弟嗎，」他指著Jack，語氣難得的帶著怒氣，「我告訴你，今天阿飛不管是喜歡誰，就算全世界都反對我還是會支持他，你看不起他，那你就不是我朋友！」

他以為那人會反駁，或許更期待著那人會解釋，但趙立安一轉過身來，就只看到Jack走到了離他一步的距離之外，臉上還帶著那一如既往讓人捉摸不透的笑容。他的火氣一時無法平息，他無法容忍有任何人瞧不起阿飛，但更多的，他發現是自己對Jack的失望。

他以為，他們是很合得來的。

「你要干嘛。」趙立安問道，語氣不自覺有點衝。

然而那人的回答卻是遠遠出乎他的意料之外——他看到那人嘴角勾起的輕笑，聽到那人語氣溫和態度卻無容置疑的聲音，「小個子，你吸引我啊。」

趙立安一下子就懵了，他下意識的，「...蛤？」

下一秒，那個讓他大腦當機的罪魁禍首便往前走著把他逼到了牆邊，趙立安的背抵在了牆上，當發覺自己身後原來已經沒有退路之際，那人的唇便貼了上來，緊緊地貼在了自己的唇上。

趙立安一下子屏住了呼吸，身體變得僵硬，就連眼睛也忘記了眨。那人溫暖的唇正以最親密的距離向他傳遞著體溫，趙立安感覺到心中的結似乎是在不知不覺中悄然的解開了，但解開後的繩子卻毫不留情在他的心中歡快地飛舞蹦噠起來，打得他的心臟啪哩啪啦作響又隱隱作痛。

「你不是支持孟少飛嗎，你既然支持他，那也要支持我啊，畢竟你那麼積極的吸引我，你要負責。」

Jack說的每一個字趙立安都聽進了耳裡，但卻完全沒有辦法消化，被吻人的可是他欸，怎麼責任都推到我身上了？他的腦袋燒得像漿糊一樣，在發覺Jack想要再一次吻上來的時候，他下意識地逃走了，壓抑著心臟揪緊讓他難以呼吸的痛逃走了。

他大概是，永遠都理解不了為什麼事情的走向會走到這裡。

因為煮泡面而離開的藉口劣拙至極，但趙立安顯然沒有餘裕去思考他落荒而逃的問題了。他打開水龍頭，把涼水潑到自己的臉上試圖讓自己清醒一點，然而，他發現就算怎麼洗，他也洗不走那殘留在他唇上暖暖的溫度。

什麼叫我吸引你，所以我要負責啊——

壞Jack！那可是我的初吻欸！

趙立安想著想著不禁有點憤恨，甚至覺得Jack簡直就像個無賴一樣不可理喻。他按著自己隱約還有點發麻的嘴唇，委屈地在沙發上窩成一團。

好過份的人吶...該負責的人明明是你才對吧。

但此刻的趙立安還不知道，「要讓Jack負責」這一句話代表的竟然是要把他一輩子都交托在另一個人手上的意思。

 

4

孟少飛出院，唐毅順理成章一起離開，趙立安被囑咐要把孟少飛的行李帶回家，Jack笑了一下，對趙立安說，「我送你回去吧。」

他想，在他的努力下，他在小個子的心中應許是一個會照顧人的好人了。

趙立安向他笑笑，有點不好意思地說，「其實你不用特地送我回來啦。」

Jack也不掩飾，「不送你回來，我怎麼有藉口來你家。」

那人走著樓梯，特意停了一下回頭看他，「你想來直接告訴我就好了啊。」

Jack看著趙立安又繼續走上樓梯的背影，短暫的愣了一下——在Jack的一生中，他好像就沒有被人如此溫柔地歡迎過的記憶，一直以來，人們接觸他都是有目的的。然而，趙立安卻是無比自然地邀請了Jack到他家來，說他想來不需要找任何原因，說他只要想來的話什麼時候也可以，Jack真切的感受到，他在趙立安心裡是有著一個位置的。

趙立安這樣無心輕輕的一句，卻沉甸甸的在Jack心中落下了重量。

趙立安顯然不會知道自己的話到底對他造成了什麼影響——這也正正是他對趙立安著迷的地方。Jack提著一袋衣服，跟著趙立安走到浴室門口，那人把孟少飛的髒衣服一件一件丟到籃子裡，一邊丟還一邊碎碎念，「臭阿飛，要我送行李回來，結果是要我幫他洗衣服，什麼兄弟嘛。」

Jack在一旁看得忍俊不禁，他覺得趙立安一直絮絮叨叨嘀嘀咕咕的樣子實在是有趣的緊，忍不住搭了一句話，「不想做，干嘛不拒絕啊？」

無論是在當雇佣兵，還是現在成為行天盟左右手的時候，就算Jack一直都處於算是要聽命於人的位置，但他不想做的事情，從來也沒有人逼得了他。他實在是好奇，是小個子真的不會拒絕別人，還是他的拒絕太沒殺傷力而被人無視？

然而那人的回答卻讓他有點驚訝，「他受傷耶，如果扯到傷口的話怎麼辦啊，這種時候如果是兄弟的話，就應該互相幫忙啊。」一副你在說什麼啊我怎麼可能會拒絕的模樣回應他。

剛才還在罵著臭阿飛的人是誰啊？

Jack的好奇心又再次被挑起，他笑了笑——他總是會在可以了解更多關於趙立安的事情時笑得更明顯，「你不覺得你很矛盾嗎？」他點點那人的腦袋，在那人問說哪裡啊的時候回答，「腦子。」

趙立安馬上就撥開他，「你才有問題。」

Jack意識到趙立安大概是生氣了，是比平常他故意逗弄趙立安開他玩笑時更認真的生氣，但Jack卻一時三刻想不出個原因來，只當成那是那人被他笑而不甘心的生氣。在趙立安面前，Jack素來自豪的洞察力向來站不住腳。

他的腦海反而被那個在醫院裡就已經存在的疑問一直盤踞著，他想知道趙立安對孟少飛跟唐毅變成了戀人的反應，他想知道趙立安對黑道跟警察還要是兩個男人交往了的想法——

他想知道，他跟趙立安之間會不會有可能性。

老實說，以Jack一貫的做法，就算全世界都說那一件事是不可能，Jack也會用盡全力用盡一切方法去證明給所有人看，在他眼裡從來就沒有過不可能——但趙立安，永遠就是個例外。他在趙立安面前總是維持不了他冷靜疏離的面孔，他會因為小個子異於常人的腦回路感到驚訝，他會因為那人與別人有比較親密的接觸而醋海翻騰，他也會因為那人對自己毫無防備的態度得意又竊喜。

在趙立安面前，Jack變得不像自己，然而那人帶給他的豐富情感和色彩，卻又讓他可以做回自己。

「我告訴你，今天阿飛不管是喜歡誰，就算全世界都反對我還是會支持他，你看不起他，那你就不是我朋友！」

Jack清楚知道趙立安這回是真的生氣了，一牽扯到孟少飛，一向溫馴可愛的小兔子也會急得咬人，可Jack卻因為趙立安那難得帶著怒氣的反應而覺得有點高興——他想，他終於想明白趙立安的「矛盾」是從何而來了。

是的，趙立安的腦子其實並不矛盾，驅使他行動的，正是對身邊人的重視與愛護。他看重孟少飛，所以就算滿口抱怨也會照樣幫他洗衣服，他珍惜孟少飛，所以就算那人愛上了一個全世界都覺得不應該愛上的人，趙立安也一樣會義無反顧地支持他。

那他呢？

如果有一天，他在趙立安心中有了更高的位置，變成了像孟少飛那樣的摯友，甚至成為了比孟少飛更親密、更重要的人——他是不是，也會被趙立安這樣端在手心上珍愛著？

「小個子，你吸引我啊。」

他靠近了趙立安，迫切地想要在那人的心中占據一塊更大的空間。

驅使他吻上趙立安的，是內心越發濃重的欲望。Jack第一次放任自己完完全全地被欲望牽著走，他想，竟然讓一個向來習慣主動操縱一切的人心甘情願的變得被動，這果然都是趙立安的錯。

嘴唇緊貼的一刻，Jack第一時間感受到的，就是柔軟。有著一顆柔軟心臟的人連嘴唇都是甜甜軟軟的，Jack閉上眼睛享受著，他把趙立安困在自己與牆的中間，鼻腔繚繞著那人淡淡的奶香味，他漸漸地又強勢的加深了這個吻。

「你不是支持孟少飛嗎，你既然支持他，那也要支持我啊。」在你心中，我跟孟少飛不都是朋友嗎？他需要趙立安一樣的重視他，一樣的一心一意對他好，甚至比孟少飛更甚。

「畢竟你那麼積極的吸引我，你要負責。」

Jack此刻就像是個耍賴的小孩，把一切衝動的源頭都歸究於趙立安身上——小個子一次又一次地撞在了Jack心頭上，冒冒失失的，卻又誠心誠意的。讓Jack沉淪在欲望裡失控的人就是趙立安啊，所以他怎麼可以不負責？

看著小個子狼狽地落荒而逃的背影，Jack忍不住笑了出來——沒關系，我們還有時間。

而且被嚇到也正常啦，畢竟要負責這句話的份量可一點都不輕啊。

此時此刻的Jack，早就做好負責任就是代表要把自己的一輩子完完全全交托出去的覺悟了。

 

END


End file.
